my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Shimoto
Akira Shimoto ( 明 清本, Shimoto Akira) is a villain in the storyline, The Hero Academy. He is known by his alias, Esper King. Appearance Akira is a handsome, young man with black hair and violet eyes. He appears to be scrawny but is actually quite muscular. His primary casual outfit consists of grey trousers along with a black jacket and a T-shirt. His villain costume consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes, long wrapped sleeves, and a frilled white cravat. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask, completely hiding the wearer's face; the mask appears opaque from the outside but is actually transparent from the inside. Gallery 16a7848cda1418b493c3948a5aeb5c63.png|Akira (Full costume) code-geass_zero_world_wrong_400.jpg Zero.(CODE.GEASS).full.2497614.jpg|Full costume main-qimg-0a8e5b3dc258a02d11f1ae926e0b73e5.jpg|Akira (without mask) Personality Akira is a highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, yet arrogant and egotistical. He is known for having a very stoic personality. He never cared about schoolwork, seeing the entire thing as trivial, even though his high intelligence would make it easy for him. In general, Akira takes most day-to-day affairs with open disinterest. It has been noted that he is quite selfish, as his desire to remake the world into what he wants it to be comes from his desire to avenge his mother's apparent death. In battle, Akira is very cold and tactical. He is willing to sacrifice civilians if that is what it takes to achieve the objective. Despite his cold, calculating demeanor, and ruthlessness in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. Abilities Overall Abilities: Akira is an extremely powerful individual. He possesses inhuman strength and amazing deductive abilities. He is an extremely capable villain being known for as a combination of brains and brawn. Genius Intellect: Akira has been shown on multiple occasions to be a genius. Akira has also demonstrated incredible tactical judgments during fights. He has been called "Genius" and "Mastermind" by others based off of his quick thinking skills and plans. Despite his quirk being immensely powerful, most heroes and police consider his intellect to be his greatest weapon. Enormous Strength: He also possesses a great deal of physical strength, so much so that it appears supernatural. A single punch was enough to incapacitate an enemy and enough to break another's arm. Notably, one of his punches is able to create a hole in a cement wall, at the cost of pain. Enhanced Speed: Akira is also incredibly fast. He was able to take out a gang of 12 people within 30 seconds, without even using his quirk. Quirk Psychic- Akira's quirk, Psychic, allows him to be like a psychic. His quirk is a hybrid of two abilities. The first is mind reading. He is able to read anyone's mind, but only one person at a time. The only condition is that he must make eye contact with them first and they must be within a 25-meter radius. The second part is telekinesis. Just like his mind reading, Telekinesis only works on objects within 25 meters. The object he moves must weigh under 1 ton, as that is his weight limit for his quirk. Specifically, his body emits a type of energy when his quirk is activated. If the energy surrounds an object, he can control its movements. Special Moves *'Body Slam'- Akira uses telekinesis on his opponent and thrusts them into a nearby object, usually a wall. *'Telekinetic barrier'- He creates a barrier of telekinetic energy around himself, but the barrier itself isn’t that strong, only protecting him from specific things, such as rocks or some punches. *'Telekinetic Helix'- Akira revolves psychic energy around his limbs and to increase the power of his hits *'Mind Prediction'- While in combat, he reads his opponent’s mind to predict their moves, giving him the advantage in the fight *'Self Levitation'- Akira activates Telekinesis on himself to allow him to "fly" Stats Equipment *Mask: Akira's mask has many purposes. *Gun: Akira carries a gun on him at all times as a villain, though he doesn't use it much. Akira only uses the gun to quickly kill someone or as a threat. Most of the time, he threatens someone with it, only to use his quirk to stop the bullet. Trivia * Akira's appearance and personality are based on Lelouch's from Code Geass * As a character, Akira was supposed to be a female and a hero, but that was changed. * Akira has an IQ of 187, making him one of the smartest characters in the series. * Akira is an A-Rank villain Category:Takeshi Daiguren-Sama Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Villains Category:Independent Villains Category:Males Category:Characters